In place of conventional magnetic cards and contact IC cards, an RFID tag using a contact-free readable and writable IC chip has been developed. As it is not necessary to bring an RFID tag into contact with a reading and a writing device when information is read and written, the RFID tag is expected to be an alternative to a bar code and a two-dimensional code especially in logistics.
In logistics and other fields, a bar code and a two-dimensional code (hereinafter referred to as visible information) are extensively used, so that the visible information is sometimes printed on a recording medium side by side with an RFID tag.
It is impossible for humans, however, to read the contents of an RFID tag and bar code merely at the sight of them. Therefore, in the event that incorrect data is written in the RFID tag or bar code, this is not instantly recognizable.
According to conventional art, the creation, editing, control and the like of the visible information and those of electronic data written in an RFID tag (hereinafter also referred to as RFID data) are usually performed using separate applications. This makes it difficult to ensure the consistency between the contents of the visible information and the RFID data written in the RFID tag.
There has been another problem that the total operating efficiency is deteriorated if the process of checking visible information and RFID data is separately carried out after the process of printing the visible information and the like on the recording medium and of writing the RFID data in the RFID tag-provided to the recording medium, and the like.